1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise shielding apparatus for preventing the noise generated in the operation of a washing machine (washer) from being discharged to the outside through a lower area of the washer, thereby causing the same to operate in a noise-free state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a washer, as illustrated in FIG. 6, comprises: a housing body 3, a wash tub 1 disposed in the housing 3 for receiving laundry and washing water; a driving unit 2 for driving (rotating) the washing tub 1 or an agitator (not shown); a body for forming an external appearance thereof while encompassing the washing tub 1 and the driving unit 2; a lid 4 for closing a top area of the washer; a base 5 for comprising a lower area of the washer and for supporting the washing tub 1, the driving unit and the housing body 3.
Meanwhile, the washer thus described inevitably creates noise due to operation of the driving unit 2 and the like, whilst the noise is not discharged through the top area and sides thereof due to the shielding function of the housing body 3, the lid 4 and the like but discharged mainly through the lower area thereof.
Accordingly, in order to prevent the noise from being discharged through the lower area of a conventional washer, the base has been disposed with a sliding type sound insulation plate 6.
In other words, the base 5 is disposed with upper and lower guide plates 5a and 5b whereby the insulation plate 6 is guided by the guide plates 5a and 5b to thereby be connected to the base 5.
Protruding fasteners 6a formed on frontal area of the insulation plate 6 is fastened to a fastening grooves 5c formed on the base 5.
Numeral 5d in the drawing is reinforceing member for preventing deformation of the base 5.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view for illustrating in detail the base 5 and the insulation plate 6 in FIG. 6.
According to FIG. 7, the base 5 has a rectangular shape of a predetermined height with the upper guide plates 5a and lower guide plates 5b formed therein.
A plurality of reinforcing members 5d are also formed therein in order to prevent the deformation of the base 5 and the fastening groove 5c is formed on the frontal area of the base 5.
The sound insulation plate 6 is formed with the protruding fastener 6a in its front area, and if the plate 6a is inserted between the upper guide plates of the base 5 and the lower guide plates 5b, the protruding fasteners 6a of the insulation plate 6 are insertedly fastened into the fastening grooves 5c of the base 5.
However, because the sound insulation apparatus 6 thus described is horizontally slid against the plates 5a and 5b to thereby be fastened into the base 5, as a result, there is a disadvantage in that the insulating plate 6 may become caught in the guide plates 5a and 5b during its insertion into the base, thereby making it difficult for the plate 6 to be inserted. Consequently, noise generated by the driving unit 2 through an opening (made for smoothness of sliding operation of the insulation plate) between the base 5 and the insulation plate 6 is discharged to the outside, thereby resulting in a problem of decreasing the sound shielding effect.